Maldiciones históricas y años violentos
by Koko-13
Summary: "Luego de eso, cada semana sin falta las noticias nacionales tenían una noticia violenta cada vez peor" Un one-shot acerca de los hermanos México y su situación acerca de la violencia durante el año. ¡Feliz año nuevo 2011!


**Maldiciones históricas y años violentos**

México del sur caminaba por las calles del centro de ciudad Juárez buscando a su mellizo menor, estaba anocheciendo, hacía frío y al parecer estaba a punto de nevar. Había cambiado mucho esa ciudad, antes no hubiera estado tan asustada de estar ahí, ni por su hermano.  
Hasta que le encontró sentado en la fuente de la plaza de armas, junto a la estatua de Tin Tan, observando la catedral y a la gente transitar como si fuese la última vez, con una añoranza y tristeza que fueron una puñalada para la chica.  
—¿Está todo bien hermanito? —le preguntó con una leve sonrisa sentándose a su lado.  
—Solo lo de siempre —contestó México del norte con un tono ronco de voz, sin mirarla—, solo lo de siempre —repitió con un suspiro.  
Ella miró hacia los escalones de abajo mordiéndose el labio inferior bastante dolida, no sabía que decir. Nunca sabía que decir para consolar a su hermano menor, porque su situación era mucho más grande de lo que ambos podían controlar.  
Había tantas cosas qué hacer por su pueblo que simplemente no se daba basto ella sola, porque el norte estaba ahogado en su situación con la violencia.

—No, hace tres años no comenzó todo —continuó pasándose una mano por el rostro con una pesadez y cansancio que no iban nada con la edad que aparentaba—. Lo peor comenzó a principios de éste año con Villas de Salvarcar (1).  
La sureña tragó duro al recordar lo que sucedió ese día.

:::::Cd. Juárez, Chihuahua, 1 de febrero del 2010:::::

—¡Norte! —le llamó México del sur a su hermano corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo— ¡Vine tan rápido como pude!  
El muchacho soltó la escoba con la que ayudaba a los vecinos a limpiar la sangre al sentir el abrazo de su hermana, quiso corresponder el abrazo pero no tenía la fuerza, miró de nuevo adentro de la casa y a la sangre que aún quedaba ensuciando las paredes.  
—Muchos eran menores, no merecían eso, esta vez no todas las victimas "eran gente mala" —susurró con un hilo de voz.  
La chica le abrazó con más fuerza.  
—Sur, se supone que seamos países, pero yo no pude hacer nada —continuó, atormentándose a sí mismo—. Todos esos chicos murieron y yo solo llegué para ver sus cuerpos regados po-…  
—Pedro —le llamó su hermana por su nombre humano interrumpiéndolo con un tono conciliador—, mi pequeño, mutilado y lindo Pedrito, somos países, pero también somos humanos. En reuniones internacionales somos México, pero frente a nuestro pueblo no somos otros que los hermanos Pedro e Itzel; y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo. Ojalá tuviéramos poderes o un mando absoluto pero somos más inútiles que nuestro presidente, lo siento tanto. De verdad lo siento tanto.  
—Itzel —susurró abatido antes de comenzar a llorar apretando los dientes para que nadie le escuchara, aferrándose a su hermana presa del dolor e impotencia.  
Ahí, moviéndose suavemente para arrullar consoladoramente al norteño, observando la sangre ser limpiada por la gente que no podía parar de ver las calles con miedo, México del sur supo que serían tiempos muy difíciles para su mellizo a partir de ese momento. Lo peor era que lo sabía y también sabía que tenía que dejar sólo a su pequeño Pedrito está vez.  
Ese era el pago por todas las cosas que no podían hacer ellos solos nadando contra corriente: 14 muertos y otros tantos heridos o en condición crítica.

:::::Regresando Cd. Juárez, Chihuahua, 31 de diciembre del 2010:::::

Luego de eso, cada semana sin falta las noticias nacionales tenían una noticia violenta cada vez peor, muchos reporteros de otros países vinieron interesados en la ciudad más violenta del mundo y los hermanos tuvieron que aguantar las críticas de siempre de otros países. Vaya bicentenario que se vivió, el grito que debía ser en ciudad Juárez fue en El Paso, TX, pese a su situación complicada con su vecino del norte (2).

—Me gustaría poder regresar a la estabilidad que comenzábamos a alcanzar —dijo quedamente la mayor abrazándole, no le gustaba tanto el frío que se vivía en las tierras de su hermano a estas fechas.  
Se sentía tan inútil, él siempre la había seguido, desde que comenzaron sus torpes y dudosos pasos hacia la independencia, le apoyó con todo su entusiasmo que casi rayaba en la admiración. E incluso después de esta, su vida lejos del mandato de España había sido atropellada y lamentable, pero la habían construido ambos, soportando invasiones, guerras, la separación del resto de sus hermanos latinoamericanos e incluso el ser mutilado por Estados Unidos. Hasta la bendita revolución, México del norte tuvo que arreglárselas con muchas cosas por sí solo y vaya que era aguerrido para ciertas cosas, pero ella detestaba dejarlo solo en cuanto a las batallas.  
Eran hermanos y ella representaba a la capital, después de todo.  
Lo que más le entristecía es que ya lo estaban haciendo bien, ya comenzaban a mejorar sus situaciones con el resto del mundo, especialmente sus hermanos latinoamericanos, luego del resfriado que casi les provoca Estados Unidos (3); pero ahora el norte tenía que luchar por no hundirse solo y ella solo podía mirarle mordiéndose los labios y escuchando los noticieros con sus alarmantes títulos amarillistas pero que jamás hablaron con la verdad.

—Itzel —le llamó como raras veces por su nombre humano, sorprendiendo a su hermana—, déjame iniciar una guerra civil… o un golpe de estado, lo que sea, necesito cambiar las cosas.  
La sureña se separó de él para mirarle esperando ver la completa desesperación al filo de la locura, sin embargo el muchacho permanecía tan firme como hace cien años cuando le dijo que todo iba a cambiar en Cuchillo Parado (4). Dio un suspiro acomodándose el gorro de su chaqueta, comenzaba a nevar.  
—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? No tienes a ningún líder y la gente está por comerse a sí misma de la paranoia. No vas a llegar a ningún lado así, Pedro.  
—El ejército no confía en la policía federal y todos los sectores de mi policía tienen mucha tensión entre ellos, Itzel…  
La chica no contestó, solamente tomó con ambas manos una de las de su hermano y la acunó contra su pecho mirándole tristemente.  
—Un golpe de estado del ejército y todos los que se le unan contra los niveles de la policía sería como declararme una guerra a mí, por favor Pedro, intentaré convencer a Calderón de pedir ayuda a la ONU o ya veré como puedo ayudarte pero dame tiempo. Por favor Pedro, mira a toda la gente que aún tiene esperanzas en nosotros y que cree que podemos cambiar.

Eso último lo dijo señalando a un hombre a lo lejos, lucía abatido pero aún les sonreía con su mezcla de dolor y esperanza a sus dos pequeños niños que correteaban por la plaza de armas más alegres que nunca por ver la nieve caer y deshacerse contra el suelo.  
Uno de ellos, al parecer el más chico se quedó viendo fijamente la estatua en la fuente junto a la que estaban sentados los hermanos México.  
—¿Quién es? —les preguntó el chiquillo completamente indiferente a que no los conociera.  
—¡No los molestes! —le regañó la otra niña, un poco más grande, aplastando su cabeza.  
Los hermanos México rieron de buena gana al ver como el padre de los mocosos les miraba apenado mientras sostenía tres globos blancos. Era tan parecido a ellos cuando eran cuidados por su abuelo el imperio Azteca.  
—Es Tin Tan —contestó la parte Norte del país revolviéndoles el cabello a los niños quienes rieron de buena gana.  
—¿Y tú? —preguntó la niña poniéndose colorada y dibujando círculos con su pie derecho.  
—Yo soy el hermano mayor Pedro y ella es la gran abuela Itzel.  
—¡¿Cómo me llamaste? —le reclamó poniéndose de pie dispuesta a zarandear a su hermano.  
—¡Corran niños! ¡La abuela Itzel entrará en modo chupacabras! —advirtió el muchacho emprendiendo carrera junto a los niños que gritaban y reían ante la supervisora presencia de su padre.

Se detuvieron cuando México del norte ya había recibido su merecido y los niños se fueron con su padre hacia la catedral.  
—Sur —le dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo sobándose la cabeza.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó casi ofendida.  
Entonces el norteño sonrió duramente viendo a los niños. Después de todo no había sido un año tan malo, estaba seguro que había más gente mala que buena en su amada tierra.  
—Confío en ti, Sur, en que me ayudes.  
La muchacha sonrió tomándolo del brazo.  
—Para eso somos hermanos, ¡pero ahora mismo vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta de fin de año! —grito alegre sacando una botella de tequila y una escopeta— ¿Todavía podemos tirar balazos al aire por fin de año?  
—¡Tengo más de medio maldito siglo diciéndote que dejes esa escopeta! —se alarmó al verla aunque también añorando un poco el emborracharse hasta no saber ni su nombre y tirar balazos al aire cantando rancheras— Están prohibidos los balazos, todos dejarán ir globos blancos este año.  
—Ni modo —dijo guardándose el arma y encogiéndose de hombros—, nosotros lo haremos también, dejemos ir globos blancos como todos. ¡Y cuando estemos bien miados y midiendo las calles vallamos a molestar al teñido de Argentina y al gringo!  
—¡Y mañana tamales con clamato para la cruda! —le hizo segunda su hermano sacando una botella de tequila también.  
Violento o no, fue un buen fin de año para los hermanos México, para ciudad Juárez y para todos en el país… hasta que tuvieran que lidiar con la cruda.

**~*~Fin~*~**

1. Villas de Salvarcar es el fraccionamiento donde el 31 de enero del 2010 un grupo armado abrió fuego en una fiesta de cumpleaños matando a todo el que pudieron. Esta matanza es importante para entender los eventos violentos del año porque hasta ese momento todos decían "solo están matando a los que están metidos en malos pasos", pero esa vez se llevaron entre las piernas incluso a estudiantes de secundaria.

2. Si, lamentablemente la situación en ciudad Juárez obligó hacer el grito del bicentenario en El Paso TX, la ciudad fronteriza de EUA.

3. Se refiere a la crisis económica del 2008. La culpa la tuvo EUA… de nuevo.

4. Cuchillo Parado, Chihuahua, fue donde comenzó la Revolución Mexicana. Hay que darle crédito a nuestro Pedrito, la mayoría de las cosas interesantes de la Revolución sucedieron en el norte.

A/N:  
¡Feliz año viejo, nuevo o el que sea que en su país sea cuando lean esto! …Si lo leen .  
¡Y antes de que me tiren pedradas los lectores de otros países! Adoro a los argentinos, tengo un par de amigos de allá y son gente realmente alegre. Y por Estados Unidos… lo amo, pero me encanta burlarme de él, pienso que eso deben sentir los hermanos México.  
Ahora, amo mi país, amo mi ciudad (creo que quedó muy claro, pero soy juarense :D), a mi gente, mi cultura, mi historia e incluso amo las tonterías de mi tierra. Pero siempre quise dejar en claro como es la ciudad más violenta del mundo y como se debe sentir su país, en este caso Pedro (lo amo, es tan gay). Así que me sentiré tremendamente halagada si algún extranjero se toma la molestia de leer esto y comentarlo. ¡Y también de otros estados! O, ¿por qué no? Más juarenses que me digan qué se me olvidó fufufu.  
Por último, las palabras de Itzel y mi manejo de los personajes como humanos o como países están inspirados en los doujinshis de Risorgimento, que, claro no fueron tan profundos como el de Prusia, es muy recomendable ese doujin.  
¡Prospero año nuevo 2011!


End file.
